Master Runesmith
"Pay attention. I am not going to repeat myself." Advanced/Special (RoS) Master Runesmiths are the teachers and keepers Rune knowledge. Very few Runesmiths ever rise to this status and of those who do, many stay within their holds, passing on what they have learned to the young and talented Dwarfs in their families. Other Master Runesmiths devote years of their lives to the search for ancient secrets, exploring the world to uncover ancient weapons and artefacts of great age, hoping to recover lost Runes of ancient and fabled Runesmiths. Such quests take Master Runesmiths into dangerous places, such as ruined holds, dragon lairs, the depths of Elven forests, and worse, for much of the Dwarfs territory has, over the centuries, fallen into the hands of their enemies. Note: Only Dwarfs can enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (any three), Command, Common Knowledge (any three), Dodge Blow, Evaluate, Gossip, Intimidate, Perception, Read/Write, Runecraft, Speak Arcane Language (Arcane Dwarf ), Speak Language (any three), Trade (any two) Talents: Disarm or Strike Mighty Blow, Master Rune (any two), Rune (any ten), Specialist Weapon Group (Flail or Two-handed) Trappings: Two runic items Career Entries Journeyman Runesmith Career Exits Runelord, Scholar, Veteran A Day in the Life The duties of a master runesmith are many. He must oversee the apprentices and journeymen, making sure that they continue on the proper course in their training, as well as work long hours on his own projects, knowing that very few have his skills and that his work may be the only thing which enables his kin to hold off the enemy and protect his home. He must perform the many tasks required of a senior and respected member of his community, tasks which sometimes take him away from his work for hours, days or more. A good portion of his skill is not just in carving runes; it is also in carving up his time, making sure that everyone gets what they need of him and no more. Given all this, though, it is not surprising that some masters will set off for a time – sometimes a long time – in search of knowledge. These “adventuring masters” are often near-legends, as they will explore the most dangerous places, such as ancient dwarf holds now overrun by the orcs, in their pursuit of forgotten lore. Little Known Facts About once per generation, a call will go out to all of the dwarf holds and settlements announcing a Grand Conclave. This occurs during a rare period of low intensity warfare – there is no such thing as peace, but some years are calmer than others. The conclaves, which take a year to fully plan out, call together large numbers of masters and a handful of very select journeymen and apprentices to a month long gathering where knowledge is shared, old debts are settled and the various other duties and distractions which occupy the masters can be set aside. Such conclaves are, obviously, arranged with great secrecy; none but the invited know of them. If the enemies of the dwarfs found out about one, and attacked with sufficient force, it could be devastating. It is rumoured that master runesmiths have learned to tie the braids of their beards into runic patterns, making them impervious to harm. Few dare attempt to prove this, but “stonebeard” is a common nickname for a master runesmith.